20thcenturyfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Granny
'Gladys '(aka Granny) is a supporting character in Ice Age: Continental Drift '',''Ice Age Collision Course and Ice Age: Landscape Damage. She is voiced by Wanda Sykes who also voiced Stella in Over the Hedge.. An elderly ground sloth, Granny was part of a small family of ground sloths that had grown tired of her and pushed her off on her grandson, Sid, which they also had left behind. Granny, at some point in her life, had taken on a pet whale she dubbed Precious, though none of her family believed the pet actually existed. Biography An elderly ground sloth, Granny was part of a small family of ground sloths that had grown tired of her and pushed her off on her grandson, Sid, which they also had left behind. Granny, at some point in her life, had taken on a pet whale she dubbed Precious, though none of her family believed the pet actually existed. In the fifth film, Years later, Granny slid onto a hockey rink that Manny, and his daughter, Peaches, were playing hockey on. She held onto Ellie's tail. A while later, after Manny and Ellie's anniversary, a meteor shower began. Granny rode on Manny's back during this. She cheered and the herd made it into an ice cave. After they thought it was safer to go out, Granny and the herd headed out. Buck, a weasel and old friend to the herd, came up from underground and began leading the herd. After heading through a crazy electric storm, Buck saved a baby pumpkin and named her Bronwyn. Roger, a dino-bird that was apart of a family of dino-birds, was forced to get Buck, for revenge by his father. When he got to his father, Gavin and sister, Gertie, he realized that he had captured the wrong animal and instead got Granny. Granny awoke from her nap and looked over to see Gertie. From the light of the sky, Gertie looked like a beautiful angel. Granny asked if it was her time, and quickly came to Gertie, thinking she was a true angel. Crawling on Gertie, Gertie screamed and Gavin send Roger to help his sister. Instead, Granny thought Roger was a demon angel and tackled him, only to get eaten by Gavin in the end. From inside Gavin's stomach, Granny tried to find a way out. Gertie helped Gavin cough up Granny. When they saw Granny again, Gavin punched her, and she fell off a cliff. This injured Granny and was taken by a strange shadow. The shadow was a prehistoric rabbit called Teddy. Teddy brought her to Geotopia, a crystal place where everyone stayed in their youth, and gave her massages. The herd showed up and found this, and went into Geotopia. Granny and Teddy were on hover boards and went to see their Geotopian master. Once they got there, Granny was disgusted by the fact that their leader, Shangri Llama, was a llama. Later, Sid had broke the Geotopia wall, trying to get a crystal for his love, Brooke. The Geotopians agreed to give up their crystals to shot off in a volcano, to throw the asteroid elsewhere. It worked and they celebrated their victory. Granny later decided to stay with Teddy in Geotopia. In the The Fountain of Youth, a crystal that survived the volcano landed in the hot tub and made every Geotopian younger, including Granny. Teddy and Granny, both in their youth became a couple. In the sixth and final film in Geotopia, Granny was getting massaging by Teddy. She notice that the tornado destroying the valley. So Granny needs to split up to find Sid and the herd with Shangri Llama and Teddy. But Shangri Llama thinks he's taking care of business, then she grabbed his beard and angrily tells him they need to find him as she told him, and he agrees what she says. She later met up with the herd again, with Teddy and Shangri Llama, they asking them about her new look including Sid who looked shocked. A tornado would blow the world so soon, and Buck had a plan to stop it. When they made their way into the dark cave, Eamon wants the herd to leave his territory by nine seconds. Soon they running from his minions, Rakuma, Scooter, and Bernie while Buck holds them off. Later that night, after Buck battling the duel from Eamon, he came with a plan to stop the tornado is to push their own feet by the geyser. But soon they decide to stop for the night. In the morning the herd heading up north. They found a place called, Diamond Wonder. Brozin, a moose, greeted to the herd and decided to show the herd around the paradise with Jasmine, the eagle, and Eric, the Cougar. After Brozin and Buck figure out to stop the tornado, Granny, Shangri Llama, Teddy and Crash and Eddie watching The Spirit Monkey doing magic. Spirit Monkey also use magic dust to turn Granny back to her old elderly self again, for one condition and the necklace will protect you that turns young and old. Just then, Sid just broke the diamonds of Diamond Wonder by kicking a rock, making Brozin lose his patience. So the herd and the mammals agreed to give up the diamonds and rocks into the geyser. But then Eamon had knock Teddy unconscious while he came to stop them by surrounded Ellie, Peaches, Julian, Crash and Eddie hostage and trapped them in the fence log. So then Diego, Shira and Sid using there duel to free Ellie and others, while Brooke was sitting on the rock with Granny and Teddy. Later in the ending while Brooke was giving birth of baby sloths, Maggie, Jason and Danny. She later had decided to stay in the valley along with Teddy and Shangri Llama. At the end of the film, Granny is celebrating in the ice skating with the other characters as turning young and old. Personality Granny was apt to become irritated by others easily, hitting at any that annoyed her with her walking stick. Often sarcastic to all, Granny usually didn't express gratitude to anyone that helped her, but was fond of at least some of her kin, Sid being one. Though still in her right mind regardless of age, Granny did not perceive certain situations with the same approach that others did, notably in considering Gutt's with his threats, as "a nice monkey", and even after being tied up and forced to walk the plank by Gutt's crew, thought she was having a "lovely cruise." Granny was stooped and shrunken with age, being devoid of the buck teeth typical to sloths or any of her other teeth. Granny used a walking stick which doubled as a weapon with which to hit people who bugged her and she wore a shawl-like patch of grey fur over her faded purple pelt, which hadn't seen a bath or washing in decades and released enough oil to cause the water around her to develop a bright sheen and kill off several fish once and a shark when she stepped into water. Along with this, Granny's scalp hair had become thin and grey, to the point of being scraggly. Category:Ice Age characters Category:Animated characters Category:Blue Sky Studios characters Category:Females Category:Neutral characters